Paradise Kisses
by obsidian-rain
Summary: Ino planned for Naruto to meet Sasuke, she never planned they would like eachother. It's also Ino's fault three hott boys are chasing after Naruto.
1. Crossdress to Impress

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi… I'm just using this in my fic. The plot isn't really mine either. sigh It's actually based off the Prince and the Pauper and anything else based off that. I'm not sure who made it but I take no credit in the plot. Well… I did alter it a bit but yeah… It's actually I had this dream after watching the Prince and the Pauper. It's was different though. Yep, alterations! It's also kind of like episode 192.**

Pairing (in this chapter): Sasunaru, Nejinaru

_Italics_ usually mean thoughts.

Note: It's not really in modern times… It's an AU

**Warning: **Shounen-ai, language and a few other things… AU

"NARUTO!" a high-pitched voice screamed waking Naruto up. "NARUTO! Get up! Look at this!"

Naruto got up and looked at where Ino was pointing to. Her forehead. "It's a pimple, Ino," Naruto stated. He was tired from his chores yesterday and his mistress had to wake him up at… 4:00a.m! "Ino! Do you know what time it is? Now I have to get up in one hour," Naruto whined.

"You don't understand, Naruto, it's so red my make up won't cover it!" Ino wailed. Tears were forming in her eyes. She felt pricks at the back of her eyeball. She didn't want to cry but she had a pimple damnit!

"You get pimples all the time, why are you so concerned about this one?" Naruto asked not really caring. He just wanted to sleep. One hour damnit! Genma was going at it with Raidou and making Naruto do their share of chores. He stayed up until one. Is four hours of sleep such a hard thing to get in return?

"If it were any other time I wouldn't care! But today I have to meet Sasuke Uchiha, the heir of Konoha and the Uchiha clan! I can't go with Mount Everest sticking out of my forehead. He'll leave!" Ino wailed.

"Quiet down, Ino. You'll wake your parents. Why do you care? You don't even know him," Naruto asked trying to reason with the princess.

"Naruto, have you seen his picture? He's fucking sexy! Any girl would die for him! Sakura-forehead has been pining for him for what… seven years! I can't let this happen!" Ino bawled. She was now sobbing and snot coming out of her nose.

"Okay, fine! I won't sleep. What do you want me to do? I don't own any make-up or magic fairy dust," Naruto had given up on sleeping. He was now rubbing his eyes and sitting up on his mat/bed.

Ino stayed silent and continued sobbing and thinking of a way to make Naruto help him. The sudden realization that Naruto looked like the male version albeit the three scars Naruto had on his cheeks. "Well, since you have to do anything I order you to do..." Naruto looked at Ino doubtfully. "Naruto, I order you to take my place."

Naruto looked startled for a few seconds and started laughing uncontrollably. "Yeah right, Ino, that's a good one."

Ino felt a vein rise from anger on her forehead (1) but calmed down. "I'm not kidding! Please Naruto, please, please, please! I need this. I really like him! Please?" Ino pleaded.

"If I can sleep in late," Naruto mumbled. There wasn't anything he could do anyway. He would just attend lunch with this Uchiha Sasuke guy and then go back to his normal life.

"Okay, but you have to wake up at ten," Ino said.

"Why ten? I can just get up at eleven thirty!" Naruto protested.

"Because… I need to put on your make up," Ino said as if it was obvious. "And choose out a dress."

Naruto looked horror-stricken with a mix of confusion in his blue eyes. "What are you talking about? Why do I need make up and a dress?"

"Because, silly, you are taking my place to meet Sasuke-kun," Ino explained matter-of-factly. "I'll pick a dress out now. You should be able to wake up at nine thirty that way."

"What? I still don't get it." Naruto was really confused now.

"You're going to be me and meet Sasuke until my Mount Everest pimple goes away," Ino clarified. She sounded confident and relaxed as if she was certain it would work out.

"That's stupid! Ino, I'm not going to cross-dress! It's not fair. I'm a boy, damnit!" Naruto shouted in protest.

Ino thought for a while and smiled at Naruto evilly. Naruto swallowed and looked at her dubious of her intentions. "I'll get you out of chores… for a week" Ino said proudly.

"But what if your pimple stays on your forehead for more than a week?" Naruto asked. Ino looked insulted but let it slide past.

"Fine, fine. I'll give you a week off of chores and if it doesn't go away by tomorrow you can sleep to whatever time you want… for a month," Ino said. She hoped her father would never know that she let a servant talk to the prince in her place; otherwise he would never let her out of the house. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Fine, can I sleep now?" Naruto hesitantly agreed.

"Yes, you may sleep now," Ino said, dismissing Naruto. Having her permission, Naruto's head hit the pillow and he was asleep.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Ino said. She was giggling. She was so happy Sasuke-kun wouldn't see her horrible pimple.

"Five more minutes, Ino," came Naruto's sleepy voice.

"No, now!" Ino ordered strictly.

"Fine." Naruto got up and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't remembered the last time he had a full… eight and a half hours of sleep. It sure felt nice.

"So, I need to put make up on you."

"No…" Naruto weakly protested.

"Naruto, I need to. At least to cover your scars!"

"Only to cover my scars," Naruto said.

"Yes, now stay still." Ino applied make up of Naruto's skin color over Naruto's scars. "Okay, there." Ino held the mirror out to Naruto who reluctantly took it.

"We don't really look alike, Ino. We just have blue eyes and blonde hair…"

"Well, no one else has blue eyes and blonde hair so you're my only choice, Naruto."

"But our eye color is different and you don't have any pupils," Naruto would have gone on a rant of Ino's flaws if it weren't for the glare she sent him. He just let out a grumpy snort.

"Here's your dress," Ino said, shoving a black and orange dress into Naruto's hands.

"I have to wear a dress?"

"Yes, now go change!"

Naruto came out in the dress and looked like… a cross-dresser, since Ino knew Naruto was a boy. It looked slightly off but it'll do. It's a good thing Naruto had a petit frame.

"Okay, now what do I do?" Naruto asked and waited for Ino's instructions.

"Just wait here for ten minutes. I'll have the limousine come and pick you up."

"Wait, what about my hair?" Naruto asked, pointing to his short, spiky blonde hair. Ino realized that the thing off.

"Right. A wig. Do you know where to find one?" Ino looked at Naruto's face and knew there was no way he would have one. "Grandma! Grandma has one. I'll go get it, stay here," Ino ordered. She ran to her grandmother's room and stole a blonde wig similar to her hair but a bit lighter. She ran back to Naruto's room and placed it on his head.

"Go call the driver already, this is humiliating!" Naruto complained.

"Wait. You have to talk like a girl, Naruto."

"You have to talk like a girl, Naruto?" Naruto mocked in a too-high voice. It really didn't suit him but Ino decided it would have to do.

"Yes, exactly like that!" Ino shouted, pointing her finger at Naruto. "And walk like a girl too."

"Whatever! Just call the driver and your dermatologist!" Naruto snapped. The last time he had been so embarrassed was when he walked in on Genma and Raidou doing it the first time. He got used to it though.

"I will. Just don't kiss him, Naruto," Ino said in a dead-serious tone.

Naruto scoffed and looked at Ino. "Like I'd ever kiss him."

"Really?"

Naruto gave Ino a reassuring smile. "Really."

Ino spoke clicked a button that led to Hayate's room. "Hayate, bring Naruto to Haku's café. He's meeting Sasuke-kun there for me."

"I'm already in the car waiting," Hayate responded. His voice was a bit hazy and he coughed a few times. Naruto was concerned of his health. Hayate's immune system was really poor.

"Go, Naruto. Don't embarrass me. He's my future husband. Say you're Ino. Remember Ino."

"I know."

Once Naruto got into the car's backseat, Hayate glanced at him and started choking. "Naruto… why are you dressed like that?"

"Don't ask," Naruto replied in Ino's high-pitched voice.

"That's really creepy, Naruto." The rest of the car ride was silent. Hayate dropped Naruto off at Haku's café while muttering something about cross dressers under his breath. A strange wave of nostalgia hit him full force. His father used to take him here before he died.

Naruto was having problems walking in four-inched pumps. He hoped for two things. 1) Haku wouldn't recognize him and 2) he wouldn't trip and make Ino look like the klutz he is.

"Ohayo…" Haku greeted. Naruto could tell Haku was aware he was in fact a Naruto and not Ino or just some crazy girl who was wearing heels for the first time.

"I'm here-" Naruto said in his usual voice but paused. He cleared his voice and continued in a girl voice, "to eat lunch with Sasuke Uchiha, please."

"Right this way, N-" Haku didn't finish his sentence. He just smiled warmly at Naruto and led him over to a table occupied with a handsome young man. He had raven hair and his eyes were onyx. His skin was so fair and beautiful; it contrasted well with his hair and eyes. Naruto couldn't help but stare.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" the man questioned, interrupting Naruto's thoughts. Naruto wondered how something so beautiful is so rude and has such a negative attitude.

"No, I'll sit down," Naruto said in his girly voice. "Hi, I'm Ino."

"Yeah, I noticed since you're sitting down."

"Hello…" What did Ino call him again? Oh right, "Sasuke-kun." Naruto was having a hard time being polite and keeping his girlish voice at the same time.

"Are you going to eat anything?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Yes, actually," Naruto replied. He went against all will to not stand up and hit the Uchiha against the head with the glass cup over and over again.

"Then order," Sasuke's voice was commanding and icy.

"I'll order when I want, teme!" Naruto snapped in his normal voice and stood up in rage. He realized what he did and sat back down. He was blushed several shades of red. He hoped Ino wouldn't cancel his month off. Sasuke looked at him with amusement. "I'm sorry…" Naruto tried to think of an excuse but couldn't. What would make a girl go bananas? "I'm PMSing." Naruto realized what he said and clamped his hand over his mouths.

"Really, I wouldn't have thought so," Sasuke sarcastically said to get a rise out of Naruto.

"Sh-shut up," Naruto stuttered. He didn't really want to ruin Ino's chance with Sasuke any more than he already did. Sasuke was going to say something but was interrupted by Haku.

"May I take your orders?"

"Tea and grilled fish," Sasuke said. He never took his eyes off Naruto.

"What about you… Ino-chan?" Haku teased.

"Ramen! Miso beef ramen!" Naruto replied shooting a fox-like grin at Haku. It was their secret.

"It'll be here in a while."

"So… Ino, what are your hobbies?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto wished Ino would've told him Sasuke would be so inquisitive. "I like soccer." Silence. "I mean shopping," he quickly corrected.

Sasuke could tell this 'Ino' girl was hiding something from him. "So… Ino, what is your favorite color?" Sasuke asked trying to get Naruto to reveal his secret.

"I really like orange…" Naruto paused. "And pink because pink is considered a feminine color… Right. I love pink and purple and all feminine colors!" He hoped this is what Ino would say because if it wasn't Naruto would be screwed over.

"Orange would explain your dress," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"So, Sasuke-_kun_, what do you like to do?" Naruto asked, straining the kun part.

"That is none of your business," Sasuke stated. He wanted to know the person sitting in front of him. However, Naruto thought his response was extremely rude and impolite.

"Oi, show some respect, teme!" Naruto snapped. He realized he wasn't using his girlish voice and Sasuke was looking at him strangely. "I'm sorry, I'm also having a voice crack," Naruto said in a high-pitched voice. It really hurt his own ears to hear himself talk like that.

Sasuke visibly winced. _What's wrong with this girl?_ He pondered. "If you're having voice problems then why don't you just talk in your normal voice?" Sasuke suggested.

"Oh, really? You'd let me do that?" Naruto asked.

"There is no reason why you can't just talk in your normal voice," Sasuke answered.

"Wow! Thanks Sasuke!" The blonde boy rejoiced and got even happier when Haku brought their food to the table.

"Now, now Ino-chan, don't eat like a boy," Haku hinted. Haku knew what Naruto was doing, although he was twenty, he is very wise.

Naruto who was slurping his ramen slowed down and actually chewed his food. Sasuke thought it was appealing how the blonde could eat so fast and disgustingly and suddenly turn into such a… polite person.

"So, Sasuke, don't you have an older brother? You're too young to be an heir don't you think?" Naruto asked. Sasuke noted he was finished his ramen.

"My brother, Itachi, actually prefers not to take over the throne," Sasuke opened up. This surprised him. He certainly wasn't expecting to tell a complete stranger that he was his father's second choice.

"Being a king is so much work, I would give up the throne too!" Naruto said.

"However, you'd be the queen," Sasuke corrected.

"Are you mocking me? I do not look like a girl! Why does everyone think I-" _Shit!_ Naruto waited for Sasuke to bust his secret out and scream at him and throw rusted spoons in his left eye. Nothing came. Naruto cleared his throat. "Do you have any hobbies?" Naruto repeated his earlier questions.

"As I said, none of your business dobe," that nickname came naturally to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme, take that stick out of your ass, not everyone wants to marry, you know?"

"Are you implying that you don't want to marry me, Ino-san?" Sasuke countered, cocking up his left eyebrow. Naruto, once again, realized he _was_ Ino. Words could not explain the annoyance for the raven-haired boy. The annoyance mixed with something Naruto was very, very confused of. He hoped if he ignored it, this alien feeling would pass eventually.

"No, why would you say that?" Naruto squealed. He was really unstable around the Uchiha. "Of course I would want to marry you!" Naruto could feel his eye involuntarily twitch. So much for Ino's healthy relationship with this bastard.

"So, Ino-san, do you have any other hobbies?" Sasuke pried. He really thought it was fun to get Naruto flustered and mad.

"I-I like t-to collect flowers and baskets," he said, remembering Ino's study of flowers.

"Why don't you answer truthfully?" Sasuke asked slightly irritated. He didn't know why this 'girl' was lying to him. It was so confusing.

"I a-am," stammered the blonde. "Really, I love flowers and baskets. I love studying flowers and other plantations," Naruto said a bit more confident now.

Sasuke noted the look on Naruto's face. It was obvious Naruto wasn't good at lying. He wondered if this person even got out much. "What other hobbies?"

Damnit, Sasuke-teme sure asks a lot of questions. "I like gardening," Naruto said truthfully. He really did. It was an honest hobby of his.

"Oh?" Sasuke lifted his eyebrow once again. "Why is that?"

"Because it's pretty," Naruto answered.

"It's pretty…" Sasuke repeated. _What can possibly be so pretty about gardening_?

"Yeah, you make it happen. It's almost like giving birth to something in this world."

"So you like breeding?" Sasuke asked. A blush spread over Naruto's face. _This blonde is quite interesting, _Sasuke mused.

"Not like that, you stupid pervert!" Naruto protested angrily.

"Calm down, Ino-san, I was just teasing."

"Whatever." For some reason, Sasuke calling him Ino instead of Naruto made Naruto really… Well, he couldn't really explain the feeling. It was negative for sure.

"So, dobe, what else do you like doing?" Sasuke asked. He was curious, he wanted to know if the blonde would lie or tell the truth.

Naruto thought for a while. Lying wouldn't really be an option since he was a dreadful liar. Even Sakura could see through his lies. "I like pulling pranks," Naruto replied truthfully.

"Really?" _Well this is unexpected. _In truth, Sasuke had expected another unconvincing lies. This girl was something Sasuke would look up on.

"Yep! I once flooded Ino's bedroom with ice water. It was so cold she refused to sleep and go into her room until it was cleared up. I had to clean it up though. Also got into a lot of trouble!" Naruto claimed completely unaware of his error.

Sasuke, however, being more alert caught this mistake and decided to use the dobe's oblivion to get to know the real person sitting across the table from him. "How long was it until Ino went back into her room?"

"About a week. She switched rooms with me. She always complained about the banging on the walls. She only had to endure it for a week, I live with that horror!" Naruto enthusiastically exclaimed.

"The banging on the wall…" Sasuke repeated. _Like a gunshot?_

"Yeah, Raidou and Genma are always going at it like bunnies. As if it isn't enough I can't sleep because of their destructive sexual activities; they make me do their job too!"

"What jobs..?" Sasuke was definitely sure this isn't the girl he was supposed to meet. Judging by the voice, it most likely isn't a girl.

"You know… Washing windows is Genma's job; it's really hard since I'm not as tall as him. The ladder to the second story makes it easy for him to wash it but I have to reach up! Raidou's job is to wash the limo, that's fairly easy. I clean Ino's room and take care of her and make sure she's entertained, like a personal servant," Naruto blathered. Sasuke could tell her was ultra hyper-active.

"Ino-san, I'll call you tonight, I have to go to a meeting my brother is ditching. So, I'll tell you the time we're meeting okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay," confirmed Naruto. Naruto hadn't had fun in a while; he really enjoyed his lunch with Sasuke even if he was an impolite prick. He loved pulling pranks but hated the consequences. "See you tomorrow, Sasuke!" Naruto still hadn't noticed his fatal mistakes. In spite of this Sasuke did not confront him about it. Sasuke just paid the bill and walked to his overly expensive car the corners of his mouth were twitching.

Once Sasuke left, Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He hoped he hadn't messed up, but Sasuke _did_ call him Ino so it should be okay. Hopefully. He didn't want to be punished especially not by an infuriated Ino. Naruto calmed down and called Hayate to pick him up.

"Just wait three minutes, I have to finish my coffee," Hayate declared.

"That's really fast, especially to finish your coffee _and_ drive to Haku's café," Naruto stated.

"Actually, I'm in the car already, I just want to finish my coffee," Hayate said.

"Oh, well I'll just get on and you can finish your coffee," Naruto's voice was a bit desperate. He was getting nervous since Zabuza, a scary worker at Haku's café, was glaring at him.

"Okay… fine get on." Naruto could hear a sigh of defeat on the other line. He jumped up and rushed outside and got into the luxurious limousine.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Ino interrogated him once Naruto got into the Yamanaka manor.

"He asked about your hobbies," Naruto muttered. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He wanted to say "my hobbies."

"What did you say?" Ino questioned, hopefully.

"Flowers… And gardening and pulling pranks!" Naruto exclaimed proudly. He whispered something about soccer under his breath so Ino wouldn't hear him.

"I only like flowers, Naruto! I don't like gardening or pulling pranks!" shouted Ino. She was mad that Naruto would mess up her one and only chance with the love of her life.

"Ino, it'll add some more… appeal to you. No boys like boring girls, that's a given!" Naruto exclaimed defending himself.

"No, Naruto, no boys like fat girls. Boys like skinny and pretty girls. Not interesting girls, are you stupid?" Ino retorted.

"No, that's not necessarily true. Many boys prefer girls with curves and confidence and attitude more than anorexic bulimic girls who look like they'd be swept away by the wind," Naruto argued heatedly.

"Naruto, you don't even know what boys want! You're just a servant! A useless slave!" Ino shouted madly. Naruto stopped. She was right, he had messed up her chance with Sasuke, and he really was a useless slave. "I'm sorry N-" The phone cut her off. Ino picked up the phone and asked who it was.

"Is Ino there?" a cold tone on the other line asked.

"Yes, this is Ino Yamanaka speaking. How can I help you?"

"You're Ino..?" the voice seemed surprised.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Ino asked, irritated.

"This is Sasuke, I'm here to ask you out to lunch again tomorrow at… Is twelve thirty okay?" Sasuke realized that the girl he was talking to must've been the real Ino.

"Yes! YES! OF COUSE IT'S OKAY!" Ino squealed.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at your house," Sasuke stated more than asked.

"Yes, of course, Sasuke-kun!" shouted Ino. She was deliriously happy. Her pimple had gone down just enough to let makeup cover it.

"Great." Sasuke hung up and nursed his poor ears.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked.

"It was Sasuke-kun. He wants to eat lunch with me tomorrow! KYA!" Ino excitedly buried her head into Naruto's chest and continues screaming like a mad scientist who just discovered Frankenstein.

"So I won't be needed tomorrow right?" Naruto asked. A part of him wanted to be near Sasuke but another part didn't. He'd never felt this confused since… well since lunch with Sasuke.

"Nope. Naruto, I'm sorry for what I said about you. I didn't mean what I said to you. I was just mad because I thought you screwed up my chance with Sasuke-kun," Ino explained, letting go of Naruto.

"It's okay, you better go get ready," Naruto guiltily said. _Why do I feel this way?_

"It's tomorrow but I _should_ find a dress." She picked up a purple cocktail dress and looked for Naruto's approval. Naruto knew it would've looked gorgeous on Ino but he shook his head. He didn't want Ino wearing something so nice in front of Sasuke. Ino tapped her chin and held a satin mini dress with a sequined front. It was mini. By mini, Naruto meant slutty and extremely tiny.

"Ino! Do you really want to look like a slut in front of him?" Naruto questioned.

"Well no, not really," Ino held up a purple chiffon dress that reached two inches under her knee. "How about this one?"

Naruto admitted Ino would look really pretty in this. He really didn't want to sabotage Ino's relationship with Sasuke. "It's great!" Naruto shouted with false enthusiasm. "That bastard would fall for you in a second!"

"Good."

"Won't he know that we're different people?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but we just won't admit it. I mean, what can he possibly do? Marry you?" Ino scoffed. She started laughing at her own joke. Naruto just chuckled miserably.

"So, how are you going to do your hair?" Naruto started taking the makeup off with Ino's makeup remover.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Here, you have some lipstick." Ino rubbed the lipstick off the outer corner of Naruto's lips and helped him unzip the orange and black dress.

"Thanks. I think you'd look really pretty with it in a pony tail!" Naruto exclaimed. He pulled on shorts and an orange t-shirt.

"No, it's not special enough," Ino whined. She wanted to look beautiful in front of Sasuke, not plain.

"Why not ask Lady Tsunade?" suggested Naruto. He really didn't care much for his own hair. He brushes it once a day. Only once a day.

"Great idea. I really hope Sakura won't be there. She's so weird. She's always bragging about her relationship with Sasuke-kun!" Ino whined noisily throwing her hands up in annoyance.

"It's not much of a relationship if he asks you on a second date," Naruto muttered. Ino looked at him and smiled widely.

"My thoughts exactly," Ino proudly said. She threw her hands up again but this time accidentally hitting Naruto's chin. "Sorry Naruto!"

"It's okay. No biggie," Naruto claimed. It really did hurt but he didn't mind. Ino had been the only Yamanaka nice to him since he began working here. Her father was neutral to him but her mother despised him. Naruto never knew why. He wasn't allowed near her. He was indebted to Ino's kindness. This was not the time to be selfish.

"To Tsunade's place?"

"To Tsunade's place," Naruto repeated, confirming Ino's question.

"After shopping." Naruto groaned in protest but earned a glare from his mistress.

"Ino-pig! What are you doing here?" Sakura Haruno shouted.

"Don't call me that, you stupid forehead girl!" Ino countered. A vein popping in her temple. Naruto was frightened by the two rival's actions. Shikamaru, who worked for Tsunade, was also terrified. He was a lazy genius. Very rare.

"Don't call me that you ugly pig!"

"Don't call me a pig, you fat forehead bitch!"

"What did you call me, anorexic slut?" Sakura retorted brutally.

"I called you a fat forehead prostitute!" Ino opposed violently.

"Oi, stop it you two!" Tsunade shouted angrily. These two mix like oil and water. They don't. "Stop arguing!" The two rivals shut up immediately. "What do you want Ino?"

"I need a hairstyle for my date with Sasuke-kun tomorrow," bragged Ino. After hearing this, Sakura went to sulk in the corner.

"I'm a medical doctor, you can't expect me to do anything," Tsunade replied.

"Yes, but you are the top medical doctor _with_ a sense of fashion." Tsunade scoffed. Ino had gotten to her.

"Fine, put your hair in your usual pony, it looks simple and doesn't show how desperate you are," Tsunade advised.

"But that's too plain!" Naruto shouted. Everyone in the room looked at him except Ino. "What! Ino said that earlier."

"You should wear some hair accessories but not too much. One only." Tsunade offered.

"You are so smart, Tsunade!" Ino hugged Tsunade and ran out the building with Naruto trailing behind her. Sakura looked at her rival's retreating back with disdain.

"Sakura, if Sasuke really does like her, don't you think it's best to just let him be happy?" Sakura made a face and went back to sulking.

"Oi, don't go so fast!" Naruto shouted after Ino, trying not to drop the bags while going at a rather fast pace. "Hayate won't wait for me!"

"You can walk!" Ino yelled getting into the limo. Naruto frowned as Ino and Hayate drove off. He was sick of being constantly ditched. His mother ditched him after his father died. She claimed she couldn't handle being with him. He just wanted to feel included.

"I guess I should start walking now or it'll get late," Naruto sighed in defeat. A small drop of cold water fell onto his nose. _That's just great! _Naruto sarcastically thought. He really wanted to live a normal life his dad, too, had wanted him to be happy. "Otou-san," Naruto whispered. His tears were mixed with the rain. He was freezing and felt disgusted with the life he was living.

Somehow the rain stopped hitting him. Naruto saw that it was still raining; he looked up and saw a boy with silky long black hair and white iris. His skin was pale but not as pale as a dying man. If Naruto had seen other people with white irises he would be freaked out, but this man comforts him, somehow.

"Do you need some help carrying that?" the mystery man asked, pointing to the bags Naruto was holding. Naruto nodded dumbly and handed the man three of Ino's bags. "What are all of these?" he asked.

"They belong to my mistress, Ino Yamanaka-sama," Naruto answered numbly. He felt embarrassed that he had to meet this boy under such circumstances.

"So you are her servant, correct?" The white-eyed man asked facing Naruto.

"Yeah…" Naruto replied sulkily. _Thanks for the reminder._

"What is your name?" The man's statement surprised him. After learning he is a mere servant, people ignored him or treated him with inferiority. _A useless servant!_ Ino's words repeated in his head. "Are you alright?" the man asked snapping Naruto back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naruto said.

"Your name is 'Fine'?" the gentleman teased. He had a small smirk on his lips.

"No," Naruto chuckled lightly, "my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?"

"Hyuuga, Hyuuga Neji, heir to the Hyuuga clan," the man now identified as Neji said. Naruto's jaw dropped. _Holy shit!_

"Hyuuga-san, I don't think it's right for you to be carrying Ino's shopping bags. I'll manage. Please take care," Naruto blabbed as he grabbed the bags from Neji's hand and walked out from under the umbrella. He was going to get in trouble. Ino and Yamanaka-sama, heck, even Mrs. Yamanaka asked him to stay away from the Hyuuga clan and here he was talking to one of them.

"Wait, Naruto-kun, you'll get sick if you go out in the rain. The Yamanaka manor is really far away," Neji was almost pleading Naruto to stay.

"I can't walk with you. I'll get in trouble," Naruto murmured.

"Why would you get in trouble?" Neji inquired. Neji knew though, it was because of his family. They were dangerous.

"Because my master told me not to," Naruto spoke in a soft voice. He really did like Neji. He was really polite and actually nice to him.

"It's not because I'm a Hyuuga?"

"Well, I can't talk to you because you're a Hyuuga."

"No, I meant to ask if you hated me because I was a Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga-san, I don't hate you. But if Master or Ino's mom found out I'd be in a lot of trouble. Truth is, I really like talking to you and being around you," Naruto admitted quietly. "I don't see why Hyuuga's are so bad."

"It's because we're assassins. We kill for money," Neji stated shamefully. He didn't want to but his uncle wanted him to take over the clan since his daughter, Hinata, wasn't talented enough.

"All of them?" Naruto curiously asked. Neji couldn't help but laugh. That was the first time he got that reaction. "What? Did I say something stupid?"

"No, Naruto-kun, you did not say anything stupid. It was just surprising. Are you scared of me?" Neji asked.

"No, I'm not scared of you. And damnit, call me Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You should call me Neji then."

"Fine."

Neji stuck his hand out for a shake but Naruto handed him a bag and smiled warmly. Neji couldn't help but think about how interesting Naruto is.

"Neji, can we keep it a secret? Yamanaka-sama will be mad with me," Naruto explained.

"Hai," Neji agreed. His family members were not allowed to have friends. But still, he wanted to be more than friends with Naruto. The blond was so intriguing.

"So, let's meet again sometime?" Naruto asked, hopefully. Neji offered to meet Naruto a ramen stand, Naruto happily agreed and went into the Yamanaka household.

The Hyuuga watched him go in and smiled. _Naruto Uzumaki, ka? _

"Naruto! Where have you been? Hayate and I went back to search for you when it started raining but you weren't there! Where the hell were you!" Ino shouted. Naruto handed Ino her bags and went to change. He was barely wet, but still wet.

"Why are you so dry? You've been in the rain for two hours; no way could you've been so dry!" Ino screamed. Naruto swore he felt the floor shake.

"Calm down, Ino," Naruto said. "I'm going to sleep."

"Fine, just remember tomorrow morning Sasuke is coming over so get ready," Ino said.

"Why do I have to be ready?"

"Because you are my servant and I need to look cool and powerful in front of him," Ino declared smartly. She had it all planned out. She'd look so cool that Sasuke-kun wouldn't be able to resist her.

"Whatever."

"Naruto wake up and get dressed!" Ino shouted pouncing on Naruto. "Wake up; Sasuke will be here in thirty minutes!"

"So what? You promised me sleep, damnit!" Naruto angrily complained.

"Fine, since Mount Everest went down, you get a week, right? Well, now it's a month without your help." Naruto instantly shot up and changed into black jeans and a white t-shirt with an orange swirl in the middle. He brushed his teeth and even his hair.

"Okay, and also, I want to be able to go out for fun," Naruto voiced thinking of Neji.

"Fine, fine, just get up, you lazy bum." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Ino. The doorbell rang.

"Get that, Naruto!" Ino commanded. She was so nervous on meeting Sasuke-kun. She just kept reminding herself to leave a good first impression and that she 'loves' pranks and gardening.

Naruto sauntered downstairs and opened the door revealing a completely handsome Sasuke. He could feel his heart beat faster. "Ohayo, Uchiha-sama," Naruto greeted as if he never met Sasuke yesterday. He was sure Sasuke wouldn't have remembered him from yesterday. 99.9 sure.

"You're the…" Sasuke pointed at Naruto in recognition. Sasuke paused. Sasuke knew.

_Oh shit!_

(1) Anime-style.

**Gaara will show up in the next chapter. So, I take no credit for this fic. So sad, neh? What do I own anymore? That moldy bread in my fridge belongs to my sister. The dust collection belongs to my mother. The house and car and everything belong to my dad. Sob I guess all I own is… my computer. Well, anyways. PLEASE, please review. Please! Flames are welcome since they are only opinions. Remember each review counts. **


	2. He brought it upon himself

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I did get an alarm clock though. Now, I won't be late for school when it starts. I own an alarm clock, but still not Naruto or any of the characters. I don't really own the plot either.**

**Warning: **Yaoi, Shounen-ai, offensive language.

Pairings (in this chapter): Sasunaru, Gaanaru, Nejinaru

_Italics mean thoughts._

"You're the…" Sasuke pointed at Naruto in recognition. Sasuke paused. Sasuke knew.

_Oh shit!_

"Ino! Your date is here!" Naruto shouted so Sasuke wouldn't have a chance to say anything else.

"Bring him to the living room and give him some tea, I'm getting ready!" Ino yelled. The truth was she was having problems fastening her corset. She didn't want to look fat in front of Sasuke-kun.

Naruto led Sasuke into the living room. I was purple. The whole thing! Sasuke felt like gouging his own eyes out. He never really liked purple. In fact, he was neutral to it until this moment. It was like purple paradise overload! "I'll get some tea for you," Naruto stated.

"That is what Ino ordered you to do isn't it?" Sasuke asked, giving Naruto his infamous cocky smirks.

Naruto tried to stay humble. He really did. He went to the kitchen while fuming and muttering things about rich princes and pimples and lunch. Sasuke looked at him. He was very certain that was the person he met with yesterday. Naruto came out with two cups of green tea and handed one to Sasuke. He put the other one on the table across from Sasuke.

"Aren't you going to sit down, _Ino?_" Sasuke asked. He was testing to see if his theories were correct. When Naruto's eyes widened, Sasuke knew this boy was the person he met with yesterday. Ino chose this time to interfere and save Naruto from Sasuke's gaze.

"Sasuke-kun! You do remember me, right? It's me, Ino. From yesterday…" Ino couldn't have made it more obvious she was lying. Naruto smacked his forehead and looked at Ino with a weird expression. "What?" Ino snapped.

"Nothing… I got your tea as well," Naruto said. He just stood there feeling awkward. Naruto wondered why Sasuke wasn't saying anything.

"So, Sasuke-kun, do you like sports?" Ino asked. She clearly remembered Naruto saying he wouldn't tell him anything. She wanted her relationship with Sasuke-kun to be open and honest.

"I like fencing and skiing," Sasuke replied. He didn't want to talk to the girl. He wanted to talk to the boy! Inwardly he was whining like a child, begging Ino to stop asking questions.

"What are your hobbies," Ino questioned. She took a sip of her tea, making sure to not drop it on her dress. Naruto wondered if Ino was getting skinnier. He was mad at Sasuke for not telling him but telling Ino. _Maybe he does like Ino,_ Naruto sadly thought.

"I like pulling pranks and gardening," Sasuke repeated what Naruto said yesterday.

Ino gasped. "I like the exact same things as you!" she lied. She remembered what Naruto said yesterday. She never took the hint that Sasuke was teasing Naruto.

Naruto stood there with a blush spreading across his face. "I-Ino, would you like some more tea?"

"No…"

Awkward silence.

"Naruto, get me something from the grocery store," Ino demanded. She wanted alone time with Sasuke-kun. Sasuke noted that the boy was named Naruto.

"What do you want me to get you?"

"Make-up, celery, cucumbers, a fish, several books, glue sticks, toothpicks and three packets of gum," replied Ino. Naruto noted the weird things Ino wanted. She didn't read and why the hell did she need a fish?

"Ino, I don't think they sell makeup at the grocery store," Naruto whispered.

Ino glared at him. "Then get it at a department store or something. I want only the best ones. You may buy as much as you want," Ino said, handing him a bunch of bills and ushered him out the door.

Sasuke glared at her, but kept chatting pointlessly with her. His father had told him to marry someone. If he was to marry, why not marry the mistress of a cute boy?

Naruto grumpily kicked a pop can on the street. He never expected it to actually hit someone in the head. He backed up and looked in horror as the person strutted over to him. The man looked angry. He somehow resembles a spider.

"Are you okay, Kidoumaru?" the man next to him asked.

"Well, let's see… I got hit in the head with a mysteriously flying can; do you think I'm okay?" Kidoumaru asked his companion angrily.

"Yes, I think you're fine and overreacting," the white haired man stated. He wasn't old. He just had white hair.

"Are you on his side, Kimimaro?" Kidoumaru questioned offensively.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. Please forgive me!" Naruto sincerely apologized.

"Let's take it outside, brat," Kidoumaru demanded.

"Sir, we are outside…"

"Don't you get smart with me, you bastard."

Naruto just looked at him. Kimimaro, spider man's friend, sighed in defeat. "Whatever. Just leave me out of this," he said.

"Okay, kid. Just you and me. Let's go. Yeah," Kidoumaru started bouncing around like a kick-boxer. Naruto looked at him weirdly and punched him softly yet awkwardly in the face. Kidoumaru looked mad for a few seconds. Then his features changed into terrified and he started crying.

"S-s-so-sorry, did I hit you too hard?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"No, t-that… Kimimaro! Help, this bastard is going to kill me!" Kidoumaru wailed. He scrambled to the white haired man and hid behind him.

"I apologize for my friend. He's not very… rational. Please excuse us," the white haired man dragged the crying Spiderman out of the streets.

Naruto stood there thinking about how weird that was and continued to the department store. He decided to forget the incident even happened.

"Do you have any makeup and girls' stuff?" Naruto asked the person at the counter of the department store.

"I don't work here," the man said. He had red hair, no eyebrows, piercing green eyes and heavy eyeliner. The man had a tattoo meaning "Ai" in Kanji on his forehead. He looked very attractive.

"Then why are you behind the counter?" Naruto asked. _Is he robbing the department store?_

"Prince Gaara does not have to have a reason be behind the counter," a boy with thick, fuzzy eyebrows and weird eyes stated. He was wearing a green, tight suit. Awkward.

"Prince…" Naruto repeated.

Gaara smirked. He knew people wouldn't dare offend him if they knew he was a prince. They were all too scared. "Yes, Gaara is Prince of Sunagakure," the boy stated enthusiastically.

Naruto looked offended. "It doesn't matter if you're a prince! You shouldn't be behind the counter if you're not working here!" Naruto shouted.

Gaara looked surprised. This boy actually… stood up to him and yelled him. Surprisingly, he wasn't annoyed, mad or disgusted. He was amused. Very amused. This blond boy may be different than everyone else…

"And don't act as if you're an immortal or some kind of prince just because you're rich. There's no way you're the prince of Sunagakure!" Naruto pointed at Gaara. The bushy eyebrow man was about to protest but Gaara raised his hands telling him not to. Gaara _really_ is the prince of Sunagakure. He was on a mission for some kind of treaty with the King of Konoha. He heard he had a son around the age as him. He had no interest in him though.

"You're right," Gaara said, getting out from behind the counter. "I'm sorry."

"I was only kidding about the rich things. But you should treat your servants kinder," Naruto said, disapprovingly. He was speaking up for all the servants when he said that.

"Lee, you are dismissed. Go to the hotel or do whatever you want," Gaara ordered.

"And say please!" Naruto added.

"Please…" Gaara repeated after Naruto.

"That's a good boy," Naruto patted Gaara on the head. Lee backed away and ran out of the department store in fear that it would blow up due to Gaara's rage. It didn't.

"You're a girl," Gaara stated more than asked.

"No, I'm a boy damnit!" Naruto exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at the redhead.

"I am certain you are a girl,"

"I am _not _a girl!"

Gaara like seeing a rise out of the blonde, but if Naruto wasn't a girl, why did he make him feel this way? He decided to try again and make sure Naruto wasn't playing with him. "Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl," Gaara repeated.

"Boy, damnit."

"Girl."

"BOY!"

"Boy."

"Girl," Naruto said.

"So you are a girl," Gaara declared, feeling rather relieved.

"No, I'm a boy, I have proof," he announced. Naruto pulled his pants and boxers down showing Gaara, and the rest of the department store, his penis. That shut the prince up. Naruto pulled his pants and boxers up and smiled.

"Fine, you're a really feminine boy," Gaara said with a tint of pink on his cheeks. His heartbeat increased when he saw Naruto's penis. _Am I gay?_ He wanted to touch Naruto anywhere and everywhere. Even if it just was plain contact.

"So, do you want to help me run my errands?" Naruto asked. He never passed up the opportunity to make new friends. Like Neji. Somehow he felt Gaara and Neji were different from his other friends. He didn't even want to start on Sasuke. He knew the prince was rude and a complete ass, but Naruto was somewhat attracted to him.

"Yeah, sure," Gaara replied. Naruto linked his arms with Gaara and started looking at makeup. The people in the store eyed them weirdly. Two men, linked arms and shopping for makeup at a department store. Not everyone knew Gaara was the prince of Sunagakure.

"So, I don't see you around here often," Naruto started. He didn't even know how to finish.

"I live in Sunagakure, I really am the prince," Gaara replied. His voice was cold and low, yet soothing at the same time.

"Yeah right, then why the hell are you here?" Naruto questioned.

"I am here for a meeting with the king of Konoha," Gaara replied, shrugging.

Naruto remembered the front page of the newspaper this morning. It said the Prince of Sunagakure would be in Konoha. And some other information with a big picture of Gaara smack in the middle, looking apathetic. "Shit."

"Yes, I really am the prince," Gaara repeated.

"Yeah I know. Shut up about it and stop bragging, asshole," Naruto retorted.

Instead of being pissed off, Gaara looked rather caught by surprise. No one has talked to him like that before. It felt really… It felt like freedom. Naruto made him feel free from everything.

"Then we won't see each other enough when you go back," Naruto complained. In the last five minutes and thirty-seven seconds he had grown fond of Gaara. Gaara had grown more than fond than Naruto.

"I'll visit as much as possible," Gaara replied. "So, what's next on your shopping list?"

"A celery…" Naruto read.

"A celery…" Gaara repeated awkwardly. "You mean like a stalk of celery?"

"Probably," Naruto replied cheerfully. "Let's go, Gaara!" Gaara was more than happy to follow him.

They went to the supermarket and bought a fish, celery, and cucumbers. Next they went to the book store.

"What books do you like reading?" Gaara asked.

"I like…" Naruto muttered something.

"What?"

"I like vamp…"

"Sorry, I can't hear you,"

"I LIKE ROMANCE AND VAMPIRE NOVELS!" Naruto shouted. The whole store looked at him from his sudden outburst. Gaara smirked and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"That's so cute," Gaara said. He covered his mouth right after the words left his mouth.

"Gaara, did you just say cute?" Naruto teased.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"Nope, I've just never heard a boy say cute before," Naruto replied honestly. He has heard girls scream, squeal, shout and say cute, but never a male. Never. Naruto giggled at Gaara saying cute. It repeated itself over and over in his head.

Gaara felt his lips twitch upward. He tried to stop it but couldn't. He just let it take over. He was smiling. It felt nice.

"Where are the romantic vampire novels?" Gaara asked the man at the counter.

"There usually in the romance section, we don't have one for vampire novels," the man stated.

"At least he works at the shop," Naruto murmured. Gaara gave Naruto a smile, embarrassed, after hearing this. He just wanted to play around. It's not like he was stealing or anything. It's not like he would steal. Not from a grocery store at least. Gaara headed for the romance section and pulled out a vampire romance novel.

"2 in 1!"

"Gaara, these books aren't for me though! She doesn't like vampires. She likes romance only," Naruto protested.

"She, as in your girlfriend?" Gaara asked, feeling disappointed, let down and a shooting pain in his heart. Naruto laughed and laughed. And laughed. Hysterically. Uncontrollably.

"That's so funny," Naruto said, wiping tears out of the corner of his eyes.

"Then who is she?"

"She's…" Naruto looked down shamefully. He wanted Gaara to be like Neji and accept him as a servant but Gaara is a prince. Gaara is the heir to the Sunagakure throne.

"She's who?"

_Is it really right to lie to Gaara? _Naruto pondered. He didn't want to lie to Gaara. Maybe it would be best if they weren't friends. "No one, I've got to go!" Naruto claimed.

"What, why?" Gaara was practically pleading him to stay.

"No, I've got to go," Naruto firmly repeated. He was so sure Gaara wouldn't accept him. He could feel himself cry. Tears coming out and overflowing. The stuffy nose and of course, the face reddening. He didn't remember the last time he cried. He ran out of the bookstore leaving a stunned Gaara behind.

"Wait, Naruto!" Gaara called. He chased after the blond. His one and only friend. Someone who acknowledged him as a human, not a prince. He wondered how someone so small can run so fast. "Naruto!" Gaara caught Naruto's left wrist and stopped the blond from running.

"What do you want?" Naruto snapped. Tears were still flowing freely from his eyes (1).

"I want to know what the hell is happening, is that girl threatening you?" Gaara asked softly. He wiped some tears from Naruto's eyes and smiled at him sadly. Seeing the boy like this shattered his heart. He wanted him to stop crying and smile. Smile like a happy carefree idiot.

"Nothing…" Naruto replied. He tried shaking his hand but Gaara had an unyielding grip on him. Gaara hugged him tightly.

"Naruto, in the hour, three minutes and seventeen seconds we've met, I've really liked you. Please tell if something is wrong," Gaara whispered into Naruto's ear.

"You shouldn't be talking to something like me," Naruto muttered. He relaxed into Gaara's embrace and stopped struggling. He breathed in the scent of Gaara. It smells nice and soothing.

"Naruto, please tell me what's wrong," Gaara pleaded. Naruto gave in and decided to tell Gaara, risking his friendship.

"Gaara, please let go and I'll tell you," Naruto whispered.

Gaara reluctantly let go of Naruto. "Talk," he ordered.

"I'm a servant," Naruto whispered hoping Gaara wouldn't hear him. But he did. He didn't seem disgusted or sickened; instead Gaara was smiling kindly at Naruto. "Gaara…"

"It's okay, Naruto. I don't mind if you're a boy or a servant!" Gaara declared. Naruto busted into tears and hugged Gaara. Gaara wasn't expecting this and they both tumbled to the ground, like in romance anime and shows. Gaara could feel himself blush at the contact. The contact which he desired for. "Naruto, don't you have to get stuff for your master?"

"Mistress," Naruto corrected, letting go of Gaara and getting up. "She's quite nice to me. She's mostly nice. She's also 16 and her name is Ino."

"That's great," Gaara said sarcastically. He didn't like the thought of anyone owning Naruto. He wanted Naruto for himself. "Don't you have anything else to buy?"

"Yes, I still need the books, toothpicks, glue stick and a packet of gum," Naruto said cheerfully. Gaara was amazed how quick Naruto regained composure. It was marvelous.

"Let's go then?" Gaara suggested.

Naruto had a great time with Gaara. He got back to the Yamanaka manor by 3. Gaara had walked him home and told him to meet him about two days from now. Naruto had eagerly agreed. He liked Gaara a lot. He was supposed to meet Neji at the ramen stand tomorrow and then Gaara the day after. Naruto was so happy to make friends with people who actually acknowledge him.

Naruto skipped into the living room and froze. Sasuke was still there. He was apparently having another awkward silence with Ino. Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto standing there with five bags of the things Ino requested.

"Let me help you with that," Sasuke offered, reminding Naruto of how he met Neji.

"Thank you, Uchiha-sama," Naruto handed two bags to the raven haired boy.

Sasuke had a slight blush on his face. "You probably shouldn't carry so much. It's bad for your shoulders," Sasuke said in a false cocky tone. Naruto looked at him strangely. Naruto could tell he swallowed his pride just to say that.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't have to do that for Naruto. Naruto, put the bags in my room," Ino commanded. Naruto took the bags back from Sasuke and walked to Ino's room. He came back down, but did not make his presence known to the soon-to-be married pair.

"So, Sasuke-kun, do you know Sakura?" Ino pried.

"Yes, she and I are somewhat friends," Sasuke replied.

"Really… She said you two were potential love partners," Ino said. She wanted more dirt and gossip on Sakura.

"I guess we are," Sasuke responded casually, taking a sip of tea. Naruto wondered how Ino and Sasuke could drink the same cup of tea for over two hours. Maybe they refilled it. The thing about potential love partners made Naruto's heart sink. Deeply.

"Why is that?" Ino asked, trying to keep calm. She wanted to maul Sasuke, as a habit from being a fan girl, and well… do stuff to him.

"She is supposed to be the head of the hospital and medical activities in Konoha once Tsunade retires so it would be good for my family to connect more with the medical portion of Konoha," Sasuke replied. He sounded indifferent. He didn't care much for Sakura. It was all for image. Sasuke would rather marry Ino and see Naruto everyday though. He would _never_ admit that out loud.

"Sasuke-kun, are you hungry?" Ino spontaneously asked.

"Not really," Sasuke replied. Ino felt fat since she felt hungry and wanted to eat something. Her stomach growled loudly and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I'm really hungry," Ino admitted nervously.

"Then go eat something."

"Naruto! I'm hungry, make something for me!" Ino shouted. Naruto came out of his secret hiding place and went into the kitchen and took one of Raijin's (Not an OC 2) cookbook.

"I'm on it, Ino!" Naruto shouted back so Ino could hear him from the vast living room. He took out a pot and put the needed ingredients into the pot. He put it on max heat and went to get a soda from the fridge.

Naruto took one of Ino's mother's magazines and flipped through it indifferently. There was a particular ad that caught his interest. "Hyuuga assassins." Naruto thought it sounded very familiar. "Neji's family," Naruto whispered. He gave a small smile. He was proud that Neji's family was successful.

"Naruto are you done yet?" Ino asked from the living room. Naruto looked at the pot. It was on fire.

"I'm almost… just a moment, please!" Naruto lied. He remembered he didn't put water in the pot. He tried to put the fire off with a _dry_ cloth. That only spread the fire more. _Shit! Damnit, it is worse than last time!_ Naruto tried not to panic but it was hard when the pot and towel was on fire.

"Water… I need water," Naruto said to himself. He tried to open the tap but it was stuck. Raijin was the only one strong enough to open it. He needed water, damnit! Naruto didn't want to disturb Ino's date but this is really bad.

"INO!" Naruto yelled.

"What!"

A wave of guilt hit Naruto. He _really _wanted Ino and Sasuke to be happy, "Never mind!"

Naruto took the fire extinguisher from the bottom of the sink and sprayed it all over the pot. The fire stopped, but Naruto was left with an extremely messy kitchen. He also lost the towel. Naruto mentally cursed himself.

"Naruto are you done yet?" Ino asked, coming into the kitchen. She gasped and practically fainted at the sight. "What did you do?"

Sasuke appeared hearing Ino's surprised voice and also gasped. He regained calmness in a matter of seconds. "Looks like you're quite the dobe," Sasuke said, directing it at Naruto. Naruto tried to be humble but it wasn't working.

"Sasuke-teme, it's not like I wanted to set the kitchen on fire. Stop being such a bastard and help me clean this up!" Naruto shouted. Ino really almost fainted this time, but Sasuke just smirked at Naruto.

"Sure, _dobe_," Sasuke made sure to stretch dobe to get on Naruto's nerves.

"I am NOT!" Naruto shouted. He was always overwhelmed. Sasuke thought this was cute.

"Where do I start?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't need to do this, let Naruto do it," Ino insisted. She wanted to get to know Sasuke!

"No, it's fine. If we do get married I still have to be nicer to your servants, right?" Sasuke looked at Ino. Ino fainted. She was overwhelmed but her beating heart and charmed by Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke picked her up and put her on the living room couch.

"Is she going to be alright?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I know you were there instead of Ino yesterday," Sasuke said. He came up really close to Naruto and put a hand on Naruto's chin. Naruto blushed. He sort of wanted Sasuke to kiss him, though his other half wanted to pull away.

"S-S-Sasuke?"

"Usuratonkachi, let's clean up," Sasuke whispered. Naruto could feel Sasuke's breath tickle his face. Sasuke let go and took a mop and started mopping the floor with it. Naruto took a new towel and wiped the walls.

Soon the kitchen was clean and Naruto was exhausted. In fact, Naruto was so tired, he fell asleep on the kitchen floor. Sasuke looked at him amused and felt the odd sensation again. He ignored it and carried Naruto to his room. Ino had given him a tour while Naruto was running errands. He stripped Naruto of his dirty clothes and resisted the urge to touch him. Instead he covered Naruto with the blanket and let him sleep.

Sasuke looked at the clock, it was already 5. He headed home and wondered if his father was still at the meeting. He heard his father was meeting with the prince of Sunagakure at 4. He tried to distract himself so he wouldn't think of the blond. But he did. It wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop thinking about Naruto.

Naruto was surprised to wake up in his room the next morning at 4 in the morning. He remembered cleaning the kitchen with Sasuke and then falling asleep. Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples. Ever since the Uchiha came into his life, everything has been so complicated. It was after meeting the Uchiha he met Gaara and Neji. Naruto felt confused about his feelings towards the three boys.

Neji. Naruto was supposed to meet Neji at 3 in the afternoon. _That's in about eleven hours._ Naruto started getting ready. He wore decent clothing. Decent for a servant. He had very little salary so his clothes were mostly t-shirts, and shorts. Ino did give him the orange and black dress but no way would Naruto have worn that.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino peered into Naruto's room. "Naruto, do you know where Sasuke-kun is?"

"Not a clue," Naruto replied. He didn't want Ino to know he was going to meet Neji. She would be mad and yell at him. He honestly didn't think Neji was bad. It didn't matter if Neji's family members were assassins. It only mattered if they were kind or not.

"Naruto, what are you doing up so early?"

"N-n-n-no-nothing," Naruto stuttered. He hated lying to Ino, but he thought this was necessary. Naruto wondered why Ino was always up so early.

"That sounds fun," Ino sarcastically said. She knew Naruto was hiding something from her. "What's up, Naruto?"

"Honestly, nothing!" Naruto lied, keeping a straight face. He was wincing mentally. If anyone went into his consciousness they would think he was having a seizure.

"Whatever, I'm going to shower," Ino declared. "Get the water ready, I want it perfect! Did you see the way Sasuke-kun looked at me?"

Naruto felt a strange feeling. It made him want to do something bad to Ino. He would never actually do anything to harm her though. Naruto felt shameful that he even thought about doing anything bad to Ino. "Yes, it seems like he likes you a lot," Naruto bitterly stated.

"Go get my water, oh dear Naruto," Ino commanded in a sing-song voice. Naruto felt sickened.

Naruto was in the washroom and decided to play a little trick on Ino; he turned the water on cold. Really cold. Freezing cold. It wouldn't hurt her; it would just wake her up a bit. "Your bath is done, Ino," Naruto proclaimed with an innocent smile plastered on his face.

"Nah, you should bathe first, you smell like burnt metal," Ino stated. She plugged her nose to indicate his putrid smell.

"No, it's okay Ino," Naruto regretted making the water that cold.

"Naruto, bathe right now!" Ino ordered with authority.

"Fine," Naruto grumbled. "Aren't you going to leave?"

"No, I want to talk about my feelings," Ino stated.

"Damnit, I'd be naked Ino," Naruto protested. He didn't want to get into the water. It was cold; he made sure it was cold.

"Naruto, it's not like I would take advantage of you. Remember when you were young? You were only six when you came here. Your mother sold you to us for thirteen hundred dollars," Ino asked. Ino had hit his weak spot. He never liked talking about his mother. "We bathed together back then," Ino stated.

"Yeah, but now we're sixteen! It's not like we're children anymore!" Naruto protested angrily. He didn't want to get in the cold water, damnit!

"Naruto, just stop being such a girl! Did dressing up like one mess up your brain?"

"No… b-but… fine!" Naruto hesitantly said. He slowly stripped off his clothes and climbed into the bathtub of frigid water. He felt like screaming but didn't dare scream in front of Ino. Ino would find out he had tried to get her into cold water. Naruto started shivering.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Ino asked concerned.

"Yep, I haven't been better!" Naruto squeaked.

"Are you sure? You sound kind of weird."

"Nope, I'm just fine," Naruto yelped. He knew he sounded weird but he couldn't help it. He was in cold, cold water. He felt his body heat slowly wear away.

"I've been so co-" Naruto didn't hear what Ino said. He was just trying his best to warm himself without seeming too obvious. He tossed and turned. "Well, it's not like Sasuke-" Naruto wanted to shriek like a maniac and wrap himself with a warm towel. It was so cold. "Then again it's not lik-" Naruto just let the coldness consume him. Damn, it was so cold.

"I'm going to get out now, Ino," Naruto declared. His lips were a bit blue from the cold but Ino didn't notice it.

"Here, I'll leave now," Ino said, handing Naruto a towel. Naruto took the towel with shaking hands. Life definitely sucked for Naruto. What a lame life…

"Damn that Ino," Naruto had stayed in freezing water for thirty minutes. He was probably sick now. "Damn!"

Naruto pulled the plug thing and released all the water. Naruto wanted to stab the water but felt it was unnecessary; he'd probably break the bathtub. He changed into an orange t-shirt and black jeans. He didn't have a lot of sweaters. Lack of money.

"Naruto, why are you yelling?" Ino's dad questioned. "It's four thirty, get back to sleep!"

"Yes, sir," Naruto mumbled. He was still cold, no doubt he was sick. He couldn't have slept if he wanted to. He was wide awake. He sat at his mat/bed and ran a thick brush through his blond hair. It was naturally spiky. Soft, yet spiky. His hair is weird.

Naruto actually combed his hair for thirty minutes. He was happy he didn't need to do chores. At least not for a month.

Naruto read a book until eleven. Lady Yamanaka, Ino's mother, asked him to help her garden. He had agreed wanting Yamanaka-sama to acknowledge him. But she didn't.

Naruto left the Yamanaka manor at two and went to the ramen stand and met Neji. He brought enough to treat himself to two ramen and Neji for one. A whole month's pay.

Neji was already there waiting. "Ohayo, Neji!"

"Ohayo, Naruto. Do you want to eat?"

"Of course! Who could resist ramen?"

Neji let out a chuckle. "Ichiraku Ramen is really good," Neji stated.

An old man ushered them to have a seat. He seemed really nice. Naruto liked it here.

"Oji-san, one miso pork ramen, please!" Naruto ordered cheerfully.

"Coming right up! What will you have, Neji-san?" the old man asked.

"I guess I'll take a chicken ramen," Neji said.

"Neh, Neji, do you know Ino?" Naruto's face brightened up when the ramen owner handed him a bowl of ramen. He hungrily slurped it up and ate like a pig.

"No, I've heard of her, though. She's your master and she's also a daimyo's daughter," Neji said. He looked at Naruto devour his ramen. It looked cute.

"Yeah, she might marry Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted angrily, spouting pieces of ramen on the table. Neji laughed at him, it simply looked too adorable.

"That sounds wonderful," Neji said apathetically. He didn't care if Ino was a three headed hag with thirty engagement rings and really small toes.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Naruto looked miserable. His face was pale and he was shaking and breathing rashly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so; I-I bathed in real-really c-cold wa-wat-water this morning s-so I sh-should be f-fine in a f-f-f-few minu-minute," Naruto stuttered.

Neji looked really concerned. "Why were you bathing in cold water?" He reached over and intended to give Naruto a reassuring pat that he would be fine. He was freezing. Colder than ice frozen on the window on a December morning. "Naruto?"

"Y-yeah, I'll be f-fine," Naruto replied. Damn that Ino! She just _had _to watch him bathe didn't she? Naruto felt warmth surrounding him and saw Neji hugging him (3). He could feel himself blush. "Neji..?"

"I don't want you to die on me." Neji smiled down at Naruto and held him. He felt Naruto warming up against his body.

"Neji, I'll be okay," Naruto's face was completely red. Neji hesitantly let him go and continues eating. He couldn't believe he'd been hugged by Neji. He was still a bit cold but didn't want to worry Neji. He hoped that freeze attack wouldn't happen again. It felt weird. It was so cold.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

Naruto and Neji finished their ramen. Naruto took out the money but found out Neji had already paid. He blushed and felt embarrassed but thanked Neji.

"So, I'll see you again really soon?" Naruto asked, hopefully. He really liked Neji. He was so cool and talked about his assassinations. It was as entertaining as watching a movie.

Neji smiled at Naruto. "Of course, Naruto, I'll see you as soon as I'm free."

Naruto frowned slightly. "It has to be this month!"

"Why?"

"I have to do chores again next month. It's such a killer!" Naruto whined. Neji chuckled at the unintended pun. Neji was, after all, a killer.

"Farewell, Naruto, I promise it will be in this month." Neji walked off to the direction of his manor. People either feared and obeyed or fear and shunned the Hyuugas. There was never someone who accepted a Hyuuga.

Naruto stood at the same place, waving to Neji. He could feel the cold returning. He decided to hurry home and cover himself in bundles and bundles on blankets. A figure stood in front of him. "Excuse me," Naruto muttered trying to move around the dark figure.

"Dobe," a familiar cold voice said. Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke looking down at him.

"Oh, hey Sa-Sasuke-teme," Naruto stuttered. Damnit, it looks like he's having a freeze attack. It'll probably last the whole day. Damn!

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked. The blond was pale and shivering. His lips were slightly blue. "Oi, are you alright?" No answer.

"I-I f-f-feel co-cold, S-Sas-Sasuke," stammered Naruto. He didn't want to be a bother but he needed heat.

"Wait," Sasuke took his jacket and let Naruto wear it. "Do you feel better now?" Sasuke asked, rather eagerly.

"N-no, n-not re-really," Naruto's teeth clattered together. He knew he shouldn't blame Ino, but he didn't want to blame himself. If Ino had gotten in the water, she would've screamed and bounced back right out but Naruto stayed in there… for thirty minutes!

Sasuke embraced him just as Neji did to spread body heat. "I'll bring you home."

"W-what?" Naruto tried to protest but he couldn't. His mouth just froze.

"You need to see a doctor, Naruto," Sasuke stated. He picked up Naruto and left for his house. Before he got there, Naruto passed out from the cold (4). "Oi, Naruto! Hang on!"

(1) Sorry for the weird scene between Gaara and Naruto. If it was a movie or anime form it would be cool, though… right?

(2) Raijin is the scary overweight man from a filler episode. He has a brother and they fight for food. They are prisoners in Konoha for committing crimes.

(3) Neji hugged Naruto for body heat. I'm not sure if you'd really have those symptoms after bathing in cold water for thirty minutes. Let's just say you get on hypothermia-like feelings. But you can be sure Neji likes hugging Naruto.

(4) You probably can pass out from the cold. Not sure… I've never tried. I don't want to try it; it sounds dangerous. Sasuke's house has medical ninjas, but let's not call them that.

**So, there you have it. Naruto most likely won't die unless the reviewers want him to. I have two versions actually, one where he dies and one where he doesn't die. I originally intended the Kidoumaru Naruto fight to be in Whirlpool, but Naruto needed the whiskers so I put it in Paradise Kisses.**

**I'm having problems making a summary for a new fic. TT I suck at summaries. I plain suck at summaries. I made one that was so lame; my cousin almost pissed his pants reading it. He was sure laughing hard. Well, please review! REVIEW! YAY! Also thank you for reviewing for chapter one. I feel so happy!**

**I was on vacation so I wasn't able to post the chapter up sooner.**


	3. A Warm Winter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in the series. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Warning: **BL/Shounen-ai (M/M), coarse language, nudity, and slight violence, threats and heart breaks.

Pairing: Sasunaru, Nejinaru, Gaanaru

--

"You need to see a doctor, Naruto," Sasuke stated. He picked up Naruto and left for his house. Before he got there, Naruto passed out from the cold. "Oi, Naruto! Hang on!"

-

"Move out of the fucking way, you idiots! Get the nurse, doctor, whoever the hell there is! Get someone! Get anyone!" Sasuke shouted, cradling an unconscious and pale Naruto in his arms. "Fuck it!"

"What's the matter, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura Haruno asked, peering from the corner and peeking inside Sasuke's room. "Isn't that Na-"

"Why are you here? You're a doctor, aren't you? You're training under Tsunade-sama, right? Sakura, help him!" Sasuke demanded.

To put it frankly, Sakura was astonished that Sasuke was capable of saying so many words so fast. "Put him down on the couch," Sakura instructed. Sasuke obeyed and gently placed Naruto's frail body onto the luxurious couch.

"What now?" Sasuke asked desperately. He fidgeted with his fingers, something he hadn't done since he was in grade two.

"He's got hypothermia. His body isn't shivering. This is an easy case. You're over reacting, Sasuke-kun. How did you get Ino-pig's servant?"

"Ino-pig?"

"Never mind," Sakura grumbled. "Why do you want to marry her?"

_Because she's got Naruto._ "Because it will strengthen my clan and the kingdom," Sasuke answered. He was half honest, at least.

Sakura scoffed and looked at Naruto in contempt. "I don't understand why you're fussing so much. Ino-pig has many servants. True, Naruto is her favorite, but still… hasn't this obsession gone on long enough?"

"First of all, Sakura, Ino and I have only met a few days ago. And second, I am not obsessed with Ino. Third, if yo-" He was about to goon a rant warning her not to say anything negative about Naruto. Although he used the word servant alot, it sounded harsh when she called Naruto that.

"There's a third? You really are infatuated with her! Three times? I've known you for so long… and you act l-like we've never done anything!" Sakura wailed. It was more like howling.

"It was just… whatever. Can you just help Naruto… please?"

"Fine!" Sakura bawled. "If you promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Sasuke questioned, eyeing the pink-haired girl in suspicion.

"It's a surprise…"

"Fine, just help him."

"Get me some blankets," Sakura ordered with authority.

-

Naruto woke up feeling a whole lot of weight on him. He struggled and couldn't free himself. Then, he looked down and saw that there were at least seventy blankets on top of him. _What the hell?_

"Damn it, where the fuck am I?"

"My room, dobe," Sasuke answered coldly. Naruto jumped at the voice. He turned around and faced the prettiest face he's ever seen once again.

"Sasuke… sama? What are- What am I doing in your room?" Naruto asked. He was going to act polite. Then an outrageous thought popped into his head. "Shit! Fuck! Fucking ducks! Nothing… Nothing happened, r-right?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked watching Naruto squirm under the blankets trying to free himself but to no avail.

"I didn't want to lose my virginity this way!! It's rape, rape damnit! I never agreed!" cried Naruto hysterically. He tried harder and harder to get out of the evil blankets but they were so damn thick!

"Oh, that. Nothing happened."

"I don't believe you! Raping and not taking responsibility?" Naruto yelled incredulously. He finally got out of the heavy layers of blankets and scrambled towards Sasuke and falling off the couch. "Shit, that hurt!"

"I did not rape you. You're still a virgin," Sasuke stated distantly. The blonde is really attractive on the floor. His face with flushed from the blankets and his eyes were frantic. He was panting and his lips were so kissable.

"Right… Whatever. I-I want to take a shower or a bath or whatever you have behind that door," Naruto said.

"Use my shower and my towel. There are some clothes in there as well. They're as clean as you," Sasuke teased, looking over his shoulder. Sasuke grimly walked out of his room. He still had to fulfill Sakura's promise.

"It's not funny…" Naruto whispered. He walked into the bathroom and stared at it, dumbfounded. This made Ino's bathroom look small. And Ino's bathroom was considered big. "Holy shit!"

He shredded his clothes off him slowly and looked at himself in the mirror. Maybe there was hope for him. As soon as the thought came, he wiped it out. There wasn't any use for hope. Because all hope ends in tragedy and makes people feeling worse than before. All hope is false hope... but Ino had helped him out a lot. Surely, she wouldn't abandon him.

Naruto showered in warm water and felt his way around for shampoo. Peaches and cream..? Sasuke, the icy prince, uses peaches and cream shampoo? He squirted some on his palm and massaged it into his scalp wondering why the fuck he was here.

When he was finished, he put on some clothes that Sasuke had said he put out for him. He wished he didn't put on some dirty clothes. "I wonder where he is…" Naruto whispered to himself. It seems like he's been doing that a lot since he met Sasuke. Naruto wandered out of Sasuke's room and into a large hallway. He never understood why castles were built so huge. So people can get lost in them and never be found?

"Please, hurry up!" he heard someone squeal. It sounded so familiar. Like he heard it before… somewhere. It might not have been the case since the thick mahogany door was blocking and muffling the voice.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" another voice, also familiar, shouted back. It was male's voice. An annoyed male.

Noticing he was lost, Naruto decided to ask for directions. He opened the door and saw a naked Sasuke lying on top of a naked Sakura. There was whipped cream everywhere. Every single corner.

"What do you want?" Sakura inquired furiously.

"I-I got lost, so I w-wanted to ask f-fo-for directions," Naruto muttered. He could feel heat on his cheeks. "I'm just going to get the fuck out of here now…"

"Wait, Naruto! I can explain!" Sasuke called after him. He wanted to leave but he had to carry out his promise to Sakura. After all, he was Sakura's first. Accidentally, of course.

The mahogany door slammed shut, echoing through the vast halls. Naruto ran wildly not looking anywhere. He felt so betrayed. It was so wrong. Maybe he liked Sakura… She _is_ pretty. He felt a force push him back and he fell on his tailbone. "Shit!"

"Watch where you're goin- Naruto?!"

Naruto looked up and saw the prince of Sunagakure. "Gaara? What are you doing here?"

"I'm currently staying here during my visit to Konoha," Gaara answered. He was beyond shocked to see Naruto standing there. He was just imagining Naruto in a nurse's uniform and suddenly he pops up. Although he wasn't in a nurse's uniform, it was still good enough for Gaara.

"Oh… Cool. I have to go but I can't find the way out," Naruto admitted looking down.

"You look pale. Are you okay?" Gaara shot Naruto a concerned look.

"Me? I'm fine. I just have to get out of here."

"I'll show you," Gaara announced. He led Naruto around one corner and they were at a huge door.

"Thanks Gaara!" Naruto smiled warmly at his redheaded friend and hugged him lightly. Then he was out the door, running like an innocent child.

_His back is so cute._ Gaara shook his head and walked back to the library.

-

"Naruto, where the hell have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Ino screeched. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine, Ino." Naruto couldn't help but smile. Sometimes it's nice having someone fuss over you, like a mom or a brother or a sister.

"That's good to hear." Ino let out a sigh of relief. "Where were you?"

"I was at a friend's house," Naruto lied, sitting down on his bed. Ino tilted her head back and laughed dramatically and loudly and, of course, like a madwoman. Naruto scowled.

"You have friends I don't know about?" Ino questioned after she calmed herself down. Apparently to Ino, this was funny. Naruto felt mad. Would she even notice if he did have friends?

"Yes," Naruto mumbled.

"Where'd you get those clothes?" Ino was grilling him with her eyes.

"Can you not look at me like that? It looks weird when you don't have pupils."

Ino glared at Naruto. "Where did you get those clothes?" she asked again. This time firmly.

"My friend let me borrow them," Naruto said, avoiding eye contact with his mistress.

"What friend?! You have no friends!" Ino screeched. She wanted to know why Naruto was lying to her. She took a seat next to Naruto on his mat/bed.

"Yes I do!" he shouted back. _Why is she being such a bitch?_

"Who is it then?" Ino demanded. She would definitely have the upper hand in this argument. She didn't want any of her servants whoring themselves around. It would ruin her family name. Not only that, this was Naruto.

Naruto's eyes darted back and forth and eyes landed on the magazine he'd been reading the day he set the kitchen on fire. "Neji, Hyuuga Neji" Naruto lied. It wasn't a complete lie; Neji is his friend, after all.

"Oh no. No, no, no! Naruto, no!" Ino shrieked.

"No?" Naruto echoed, confused.

"Yes, no!"

"I don't get it Ino. Yes and then no?"

"No, you can't be friends with that…" Ino paused to think of an appropriate word to describe Neji Hyuuga. "Murderer! That dirty assassin! You just can't!" She gripped her pale blonde hair and attempted to pull it out in frustration.

"Why no-" Naruto remembered people warning him not to go near Hyuugas. "It's not like he'd hurt me," Naruto protested weakly.

"Yes, they will. Hyuugas hurt _everyone_. They're dirty assassins that get away with it. They are disgusting!"

"Don't say that! Neji is a really nice guy," Naruto defended his friend. He narrowed his eyes at Ino.

"Not another word, Naruto. You are not allowed to leave this house. Never," Ino concluded sternly.

"Bu-"

"No buts, Naruto. No butts, no buts not another word from your sorry ass. You better not leave. I'm going to tell Father."

"No…" Naruto objected, but she was already out the door. Naruto sat on his bed numbly. How could he have been so stupid?!

A few minutes later, the door slammed opened. "Get up," a calm voice ordered. Naruto looked up and saw the Ino's father. _Shit._

"Y-yes, sir," Naruto stuttered, obeying. As soon as he got up, Ino's father slapped him in the face, the force causing him to fall back down.

"Were you not instructed to never talk to the Hyuugas?" he demanded.

"Yes, bu-"

"Ino's decision in right. Never leave the house without permission or we'll chop your head off. And remember that you're a servant the next time you even try to talk back to me," Yamanaka-sama said. He sounded furious. Ino paled when she heard the part where he said he would chop off Naruto's head.

"Yes, sir."

"You shouldn't have done it," Ino stated before leaving with her father. Naruto continued lying on the ground. _How am I going to meet Gaara now?_

"Damn it all!" Naruto shouted in fury.

Suddenly he heard thumping sounds on the wall. Raidou and Genma. This was a really bad time. Naruto rubbed his temples trying to calm his headache. Then his eyes widened. "WHAT ABOUT MY WEEK OFF?" was heard throughout Konoha.

"What week?" Raijin asked, popping his chubby head through Naruto's door.

"My week off," Naruto groaned. Not only has he lost his limited freedom, he lost his new friends and his week off too. "DAMN!"

"You get a week off? I'm going to complain to Yamanaka-sama! I want a week off too!"

"Well at least you still have your freedom," Naruto muttered grumpily, watching Raijin's face disappear around the corner. This is so unfair. Naruto banged his head against the wall. "Ouch! This is even more unfair!"

-

"Dad, I don't think you would have to kill him," Ino meekly said.

"Ino, it will ruin our family image if anything happens between that boy and the dirty Hyuugas."

"Fine…"

-

Naruto walked out into the courtyard. He was doing Raidou and Genma's jobs again. It's only been a day since his punishment but it felt like seventy. He took a piece of wet rag and washed the limo with it. Nice and clean… NOT! Naruto hated washing cars. Nothing could change this. He hated doing chores with passion.

"You missed a spot," Akane (1), another servant, announced. Akane threw a clump of mud trying to hit the limousine but missing miserably, hitting Naruto instead.

"You punk, you got it all over me!" Naruto shouted angrily. He stomped up to Akane and grabbed him by his sweater. Akane was trembling with fear caused by Naruto's fierce eyes. He could've sworn they flashed red for a second.

"I-I-I am so-sorry. P-Please don't h-hurt me," Akane stumbled. Naruto let go of him and sighed. He threw a clump of mud at Akane's sweater. "Hey that's new!"

"Well this shirt belonged to someone special!" Naruto lied, pointing at the shirt Sasuke gave him. Sasuke was special, but he'll never see him again. So, what's the point?

Akane scrambled out of the garage door and ran out.

Naruto continued his way to the outside. It was a glorious day. The birds were chirping. The sky was blue; the clouds were fluffy and soft. A gentle breeze was sweeping through every now and then. He couldn't have hated it more. He was a caged bird… or fox. Or whatever the hell was caged nowadays.

Naruto climbed onto the stepladder. He was too short to reach the top so he arched his back, trying to go taller. This, however, caused him to loose balance as completely tripped. He fell on his ass. Nobody caught him since this isn't a fairytale. "Damn it," he cursed, nursing his butt.

"Naruto," a familiar, masculine voice said.

Naruto looked over and saw dazzling white eyes. "N-Neji!? What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened," Neji replied, climbing over the brick wall and landed swiftly beside Naruto.

"What do you mean? I'm doing awesome, can't you see?" Naruto let out the fakest laugh Neji ever heard. It broke his heart to see Naruto like this.

"Don't smile if you're not happy," Neji whispered, holding Naruto in a tight embrace. "I'll take you away from here."

"No, they'll cut my head off!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I won't let that happen," Neji reassured. He smiled warmly at Naruto. "Let's go."

"I don't know how to climb… the brick wall, I mean."

"The stepladder," Neji said. He put the stepladder against the brick wall and it worked.

"Awesome, Neji," Naruto complimented. "But I don't want to get you in trouble…"

"Are you kidding me? I lo-like you a lot Naruto. Please, come with me," Neji pleaded.

"Ok… but you won't like me if I live with you."

"How can someone not like you, Naruto?"

Naruto flushed at Neji's question and climbed the stepladder. He was soon followed by Neji. They held hands as they ran to Neji's mansion.

"Neji, you're home," Hiashi stated. He looked surprised seeing Neji with another boy. "Could this be your friend?"

"No, this is the Naruto that I told you about last night," Neji said.

"Welcome, Naruto," Hiashi greeted warmly.

Naruto looked at them confused. Why did people hate the Hyuugas? They're so friendly. "A-Aren't you going to ask anything…?"

"No, Neji already told me about it last night," Hiashi answered. He shot Naruto a warm smile.

"Naruto can stay in my room," Neji said, leading Naruto up the marble stairs. It's like everyone Naruto knows is extremely influential and wealthy.

Neji's room was beautiful. It was large compared to his room, then again, what wasn't? The walls were white and the carpeting was white. His bed was white and his white leather couch looked plush. It looked like a snowy wonderland. "Wow…"

"My cousin, Hinata, thinks it's too plain. I'm guessing you like it," Neji said with a small smile.

"Are you kidding? It's like a winter… that's warm. It's a warm winter!"

Neji chuckled and patted the bed. "You can sleep here. I'll sleep on the couch."

"But that doesn't seem fair," Naruto protested.

"You should take the bed," Neji insisted.

Naruto practically felt a light bulb light on top of his head. "Let's sleep together… not that way, but we'll share the bed!" he suggested.

"Okay."

It would be like one of those sleepovers that Ino and her friends had. Naruto felt a rush of excitement. _This will be awesome._

-

"Naruto's missing!" Ino announced with panic. Her father looked up at her daughter.

"That's a sick joke, Ino." He turned his attention back to _The Weekly Konoha_, the newspaper for Konoha. "Don't make a joke like that again," he added.

"Fine!" Ino stomped out of her father's study room. She knew if she pressed the matter any further her father would behead Naruto. "I'll go find him myself," she muttered to herself. She inhaled sharply and walked off the direction of the Hyuuga estate.

-

"Neji, I can't sleep," Naruto whined, turning for the seventieth time.

"Naruto, stop moving," Neji ordered sleepily.

"I'm tired but I can't sleep," Naruto complained.

"Do you want to talk about something?"

"Not really."

"NARRUTTOOOO!!!" A high pitched voice screeched from outside the window.

Neji and Naruto shot up at the same time and Neji bumped his chin on Naruto's cheek. "Ouch!"

"Sorry… who was that?" Neji asked.

"NARRUTTOOOOO!!!" The voice repeated.

"Is it a ghost?!" Naruto asked before diving under the white duvets.

"There's no such thing as ghosts," Neji stated, watching Naruto amused.

"It's a ghost!!!"

"NARUTOOOOO, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

"Ino…?" Naruto said in recognition.

"Your master?" Neji inquired. He wasn't going to let her take Naruto away from him.

"Mistress," Naruto corrected. He opened Neji's window. "What are you doing here, Ino?"

"I'm here to get your ass back to our house before Father realizes you've been missing!" she replied.

"He's not coming back," Neji cut in, closing the window, indicating his seriousness.

Ino threw a rock, shattering Neji's expensive and customized window. "Shit," she muttered before running off.

"Your mistress is annoying," Neji said indifferently.

"Yeah, but she was pretty nice to me in that hellhole."

"Naruto…?" Neji turned around and saw Naruto fast asleep on his bed. He followed and held onto Naruto tightly.

-

_RIINGGGG_

The phone woke Ino up. She normally would have been mad but somehow she felt all her anger should be directed at Naruto. Naruto only.

_RINNGGGG_

"Hello?" Ino said involuntarily, after picking up the phone.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke calling. Would you like to go on a date with me?" Sasuke asked. He practically gagged at the corny line he had said.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun. Is today okay?" Ino giggled.

"Yes. Bring your blonde servant as well," Sasuke added.

"Why the hell would I bring Naruto to a date with me? Sasuke-kun, you shy, _shy _boy!"

"Just bring him," Sasuke demanded coldly.

"I can't."

"Why can't you bring him?"

"Because he ran away!" Ino exclaimed, devastated.

"What…?"

"He ran away," Ino repeated.

"Well do you know where he is?" Sasuke questioned. He sounded like he was in some sort of a panic attack.

Ino got her maid, Ami (2), to fasten her corset. "Ouch, that's not tight enough, Ami! Pull it tighter!"

"Excuse me, Ino-san?" Sasuke looked at his phone as if he could see Ino doing it. He shivered in disgust and shook his head. "Where is Naruto?"

"Sorry, I was talking to my maid about my corset. Naruto is at the Hyuuga residence," Ino explained. "He said he wasn't returning last night."

"He stayed the night?!" Sasuke asked disbelievingly. "You let him stay the night?"

"Of course, I broke his window, so I ran!" Ino said, hoping Sasuke would see this as her _wild_ side. She wanted to be wild yet perfect and girly in front of Sasuke.

"I'm going to the Hyuuga residence."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Bye." Ino heard the phone click on the other end.

"Wow, he must really like you a lot to go through that for your servant!" Ami exclaimed.

"Fasten it tighter! I have to look cute, pretty, girly and wild for my date with Sasuke-kun today."

-

"Wake up, Naruto," Neji said, softly nudging Naruto's side.

"Five more minutes, Ino," muttered Naruto.

"Breakfast is ready," Neji said, placing it down on his desk. Naruto bolted up at the word breakfast.

"Good morning!" Naruto chirped with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Good morning," Neji greeted. "You can eat breakfast. It's right over there." Neji pointed to his painted white wooden desk.

"Thank you!" Naruto hopped out of bed and brushed his teeth. He reappeared five minutes later and shoved two bacons, a toast and eggs down his throat.

"NAARRUTTTOOO!!!" a masculine voice shouted.

"Is it me or does Ino sound like she has a voice crack?" Naruto mused and looked out the window. He never expected to look into piercing onyx eyes. "S-Sasuke…?"

"Damn right. Come down here," Sasuke ordered crossly. He pointed to the cement block he was standing on.

"I…" Naruto inched closer to the window and cut his finger on the sharp shard that was sticking out. "Shit."

"What happened…? Is that Prince Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, I think he's here because he's supposedly Ino's new boyfriend."

"You can invite him in," suggested Neji.

"I'm on it." Naruto ran out and walked to Sasuke. "Sasuke-sama, would you like to come in?" Naruto asked, motioning to the door.

"Yes," Sasuke replied curtly.

"Right," Naruto said, trying to be humble.

"Welcome, Sasuke-sama," Neji greeted coldly. He didn't like this guy hanging around Naruto.

"Good morning, Hyuuga-san," Sasuke said with a cold tone.

"Why are you here?" Neji asked.

"I'm here to take Naruto back to his rightful place," Sasuke stated.

"I'm not going back!" Naruto yelled. He shuffled towards Neji more as if Sasuke would pounce him.

"Why not?"

"Because by now everyone would have noticed I was gone. And Yamanaka-sama is going to behead me," Naruto clarified.

Sasuke felt a rage build up inside his body. _Who would actually do that to Naruto?_ "You can stay at my place," Sasuke insisted.

"But I don't want to disrupt your little… happy time with Sakura-chan," Naruto protested.

"That didn't mean anything!" Sasuke said, defending his reputation.

"He's staying with me," Neji snarled getting ready to fight.

"I'm not going to fight you. Naruto is coming with me. He can come visit you, but he's staying with me," Sasuke stated in a dead-panned voice.

"Why can't he stay with me?"

"First off, the Yamanaka's already know he's here. Second, the Yamanaka's would never dream of invading my castle. And third, if they get enough courage to actually invade my castle, I have the authority to hang them," Sasuke said.

Neji thought it over and stomped his foot childishly. "Fine, but he has to come visit me." He wanted Naruto to be safe and Sasuke's place is the safest Naruto could be.

"But…" Naruto wanted to protest. He didn't want to see Sasuke and Sakura naked together again.

"There are no negative sides to it," Sasuke pronounced, walking out of the Hyuuga estate, holding hands with Naruto.

"Sasuke-sama, will this be okay with you?" Naruto asked timidly, walking beside Sasuke now.

"Call me Sasuke. I thought I told you before…"

"I'm not sure… Did you?"

"I don't know, but call me Sasuke from now on," commanded Sasuke.

"Okay," Naruto said. The walk to Sasuke's home was filled in by a comfortable silence. Although Naruto hadn't noticed Sasuke was still holding his hand, Sasuke had. He liked how they fit together.

-

"Here we are," Sasuke announced stopping in front of an enormous mansion.

"I know, Sasuke. I was here last time. It was a few days ago," Naruto said.

"I know you know. I just wanted to introduce it properly," Sasuke retorted. He dragged Naruto into his house. "My father is having an important treaty with the Prince of Sunagakure."

"Gaara?"

"You know him? You're rather well informed for a… former servant," Sasuke said.

"Former servant?" echoed Naruto. "I still am one, aren't I?"

"No," Sasuke said firmly. "The only one you have to take orders from, from now on, is me. There is no one else who is allowed to boss you around except me."

"What about the king?" Naruto asked curiously. If he disobeyed the king, he'd be sure to loose his head. Just like what the daimyo had almost done to him. He's just happy he's still here safe and alive.

"I will be the king soon. My father is stepping down in a few months. This whole treaty is pointless since the prince of Suna will have to come back here again and sign a new treaty with me," Sasuke said. He was surprised he opened up. It was easy talking with Naruto. In a way, he _wanted_ Naruto to know.

"Really? That's wonderful," Naruto enthusiastically responded.

"I'll show you to your new room," Sasuke said. "Follow closely or you'll get lost."

They walked through the magnificent halls and passed Sasuke's bedroom. "It's the next door over?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it is. In case you get lost. I'll notice that you're missing right away. I don't want you to feel scared. You are my guest."

"Go get ready," Sasuke instructed. "I'll have some people get you clothes, Naruto."

"Get ready for what?"

"For dinner," Sasuke replied, he looked at Naruto like it was an obvious thing.

"But it's lunch time," Naruto pointed out. He tapped his cheap rubber watch which he got out of a cereal box. Genma had helped him fix it up since it was completely messed up.

"I know but I'll be taking you out to dinner tonight." This statement caused Naruto to blush several shades of red. "I have to take Ino out to a supposed-date. I don't suppose you'll want to come," Sasuke said.

"I don't think I'm ready to face her yet…" Naruto mumbled.

"My thoughts exactly, now go get ready."

Naruto walked into her new bedroom, which was large. It was orange and black, his two favorite colors. _Awesome_. He took out a towel from his new personal bathroom and went into the showers. Maybe hope isn't so bad, after all.

-

"Sasuke-kun, I'm here," Ino squealed. It was her third, if you count her as Naruto the first time she was supposed to date him, date with Sasuke. She was definitely going to be the one to marry him. Ino even had on one of her best dresses. A pink and purple long sleeved dress. It hugged her curves. She was trying to go for the Audrey Hepburn look. She bounced across Haku's café and attempted to give Sasuke a hug.

The next words out of Sasuke's mouth made Ino's world crash down on her. "Ino-san, we need to talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" Ino asked, sitting across Sasuke. She pursed her lips together bitterly.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore," Sasuke said apathetically.

"What do you mean? Was it the hug thing?" Ino asked. She could feel tears pricking the back of her eyeball. "It was just a joke. Please don't take it too seriously."

"No, it's not." Sasuke felt slightly guilty for taking advantage of her feelings to get closer to Naruto. "It's not you… it's me," he lied.

"What is it then? Tell me. I'll change," Ino cried, clinging onto Sasuke's sleeve.

"I said it's not you, it's me. It doesn't matter if you change. I just don't like you," Sasuke admitted getting up from the table. "Please let go of my shirt, Ino-san."

"No, I can't. I won't. Tell me what went wrong," Ino wailed. "There's no way. We were just happily speaking on the phone and now you say that you're going to break up with me? Or separate… I demand you to tell what's wrong!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered hoping Ino wouldn't hear him. She did.

"What did he say about me?" Ino demanded, holding Sasuke's shirt even harder. _Holy cow, she's got an iron grip._

"Nothing. He said nothing whatsoever," Sasuke said, shaking Ino off him. It was a failed attempt.

"What is the problem here?" Haku inquired, eyeing Sasuke and Ino suspiciously.

"He's breaking up with me," Ino sniffed. She wiped her nose on the back of her dress's sleeve.

"Please, not in here. You're disturbing my other customers," Haku said. Some of the customers nodded and muttered their agreements.

"Especially when she tried to hug him," a white haired man said.

"Yes, that was rather weird," a guy who strangely represented a spider agreed.

"Let go, Ino-san," Sasuke ordered coldly and sternly. Sasuke flung her arm off him and plodded out the café. Out of her life.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino wailed. "Wait…" Ino collapsed on the ground still crying. _What did Naruto say?_

-

(1)Akane is the boy who bullied Inari _way_ back in the Haku and Zabuza arc. I forgot the name of the arc since it's been a while…

(2) Ami is the girl who bullied Sakura. She had purple-ish brown hair. Then Ino told her to back-off by throwing flowers in her mouth.

In case you haven't noticed, I brought back Kimimaro and Kidoumaru. They were the two troublesome protesters at Haku's café.

**So this is chapter 3. Did you enjoy it? Did you like it? Or was it horrendous and slimy? Well… please review. This fic is almost half over. I've been really busy so I was unable to update. I didn't mean to make Ino look like a bitch but I needed someone and I don't exactly like OCs. So review. The more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will be. ;)**

**Seriously, I love reviews it motivates me. It's better when people tell me what's wrong with my reviews so I can improve it.**


End file.
